


Kiss it Better

by screamingpasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingpasta/pseuds/screamingpasta
Summary: loki lends you his dagger





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> also posted at my tumblr account: screamingpasta.tumblr.com

Loki flipped another page of his book with his eyebrows slightly furrowed in irritation. His eyes leisurely scanned the words on the paper, trying his best to ignore the intensity of your stare from where you sat across from him.

“Loki –”

A loud groan of annoyance erupted from his figure as he threw his head back, effectively interrupting what you were about to say. His hands fell down to his lap, still holding tightly to each end of the open book.

“(Y/n),” Loki stated sternly, lifting his head from the back of the chair. “Will you give it a rest?” His obvious exasperation became even more evident as he closed the book with a snap and narrowed his eyes at you.

“I’m just asking if I could borrow your dagger for a minute.”

“And for the millionth time, I would like to politely decline your request.” Despite his choice of words, his tone was anything but polite – mocking would be more suitable.

You let out a long hefty sigh and felt like giving up for the first time in the countless hours you’ve been bugging the man in front of you. “Can you at least tell me why?”

Loki pursed his lips in a straight line. “Because you’ll only hurt yourself if I comply,” He stated matter-of-factly like it should’ve been clear to you from the start.

His seemingly genuine reply was only met by the rolling of your eyes and a hand thrown in the air dismissively. “That’s  _plain stupid_. I won’t hurt myself.”

Loki simply rose an eyebrow at you and shifted in his seat, opening the leather-bound book in his hands once more. “You can try and convince yourself with your illusion of words, (Y/n), but you cannot fool me.”

Panic rose in your chest when it slowly dawned on you that you were, once again, losing Loki’s attention. You couldn’t let him ignore you – how were you supposed to convince him to lend you his dagger?

“Loki!” You exclaimed loudly, startling Loki and causing him to flinch. You removed yourself from your seat, lunging forward to snatch the book from his grasp to tuck it away behind your back. If he wasn’t going to give you his dagger then you weren’t returning his book.

Loki slowly rose from his seat, his emerald eyes boring into yours, never breaking eye contact. You felt your heartbeat pick up speed as he stepped closer to you, his height towering over yours.

“Do you have any idea what those pages contain, (Y/n)?” He muttered lowly while his arms came to wrap around you to grab the book from your hands. You couldn’t exactly protest when your face is pressed so closely against his hard chest, could you?

You let his fingers pry away your grip on the heavy book. Your shoulders slumped slightly, deciding that you were ultimately facing a defeat.

Loki then stepped away from your smaller figure, the book in his possession once more. He eyed your dejected expression before sighing to himself, his free hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You know what? Fine,” He gave in, mumbling something you couldn’t understand under his breath. “Fine, you can borrow my dagger.”

A green light appeared at the palm of his hand, the blade of the dagger starting to develop from within the magic. Before you knew it, Loki was holding the handle of the weapon towards you.

A quick ‘thanks!’ tumbled through your lips before you ran away, ecstatic as can be.

All of that happened a couple of hours ago, now, here you were, inside your room – stabbing and slashing through nothing but the air. It would be an understatement to say you loved the dagger. Maybe you could ask Loki where he got the blade.

You huffed out a breath of air before using one of your feet to take a significant step backwards, twisting your body around and jutting out your arm to stab at the air in front of you.

Only this time Loki’s blade didn’t pierce through nothing.

Your eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of you. The weapon in your hand was buried hilt deep into someone’s stomach, with shaky hands you removed your grip from the handle and looked upwards.

Loki’s green eyes mirrored the same expression as yours. His hands came up to touch the dagger’s handle gingerly before his gaze flitted away from your face towards the wound on his stomach.

He then crumpled onto the floor with a thud.

The sound his fall created was enough to snap you out of your shocked daze. You scrambled to kneel beside his trembling form, one of your hands brushing the dark strands of his hair away from his face.

“ _Shit_ ,” You cursed, panic engulfing your chest. “ _Fuck, Loki_  – I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I swear, I –  _fuck._ ”

Loki placed one of his hand near where the blade was buried deep, his eyes looking up to yours while he struggled to breathe. “I…I told you to – to be…careful with the…blade.” He managed to say between gasps of air.

“I told you to stop appearing out of nowhere in my room – why didn’t you just knock?!” You accused him amidst your panicked state. “Never mind that, I’m going to call the others.”

Just as you were about to stand up he grabbed onto your wrist. “No!” He bellowed, his hold on your wrist tightening. “Don’t.”

Though shaken by the intensity of his shout, you stared at him incredulously as though he’d grown two extra pair of heads. “What do you mean ‘no’? I can’t let you die!”

“I know…a remedy,” He informed you, loosening his grip when he saw that you were listening. “But it can only…work properly…if you’re willing to…participate.”

You managed to catch his words even though his breathing was starting to get more ragged by the second. You urged him to continue speaking while you made sure he wasn’t losing too much blood from this chit chat.

“Kiss me,” Loki simply stated.

Your gaze returned to his face, your eyes wide. “What?” You sputtered slightly, not believing what your ears had just heard from the handsome god laid in front of you. “Loki, this isn’t a joke!” You replied with slight irritation as you contemplated whether to just call others than listen to him. He has better chances of survival with Tony, Bruce, and Thor tending to him anyways.

“Oh, I’m being completely serious,” Offense was written all over Loki’s face. “How can you think that when I’m dying?” He scoffed faintly, his gaze unfaltering.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Well,” Loki started, cocking one eyebrow upwards. “Have you ever kissed an Asgardian?” A sly smirk painted over his lips when you struggled to retort back, stumbling over your words while a blush crept up your face.

You opened your mouth but quickly stopped yourself, a knot formed on your forehead and you frowned at Loki. You observed his suddenly neutral state suspiciously, your eyes narrowing down into slits. “Wait a second, your breathing –”

Before you could say anymore, Loki suddenly sat up, his head missing yours by an inch. A yelp of surprise left you when he roughly pushed you down on the floor by your shoulders. He quickly climbed on top of your form, placing one of his forearms just at the top of your head and the other beside you to support himself.

You caught sight of Loki’s mischievous grin before he pressed his soft lips against yours. Your gasp was muffled in the kiss, snapping your eyes shut when you felt his lips start moving against your own. Your hands trailed up from your sides to his shoulders, until your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

One of your hands danced on the nape of his neck, moving your hand towards his scalp to tangle itself in his long hair. You gave a sharp tug, earning a low growl from Loki. He bit on your lower lip in return.

Loki pulled away from your kiss, drinking in your moan as he ground his hips on yours. He peppered kisses along your neck, each touch of his lips felt hot against your skin. The two of you were breathing raggedly; you hadn’t even fully caught your breath when Loki captured your lips with his again – your noses bumping together in the heated kiss.

You were lost in passionate exchange until Loki dipped his body lower so his chest was almost flat against your own. Your eyes fluttered open, turning your head sideways to break the kiss. You were panting heavily as you removed your arms from around his neck to push him away.

“There’s no time for this, you’re hurt!” You exclaimed, alarmed at the fact that you couldn’t feel the handle of dagger even though his body was pressed tightly against yours.

Loki sighed irritably and rolled off your body. You sat up, scanning his figure, worry settling on the pit of your stomach – how could you get carried away by a single kiss? Halfway through cursing yourself inwardly, you paused.

_What the –_

“It’s gone…” You trailed off, the sight before you leaving you dumbfounded. The blood was gone and so was the wound, it was as if he hadn’t been stabbed at all.

Loki pushed himself up and leaned against his hand that was placed on the floor beside him. He flashed you a roguish grin, he moved his other hand in a downward motion right where the blade should’ve been sticking out. “Ta-da!”

You could only gape at him. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

He had tricked you into thinking he was dying when he was fully capable of healing himself. Why were you surprised? You expected nothing less coming from the God of Mischief himself.

But that didn’t change the fact that you wanted to punch him in the face.

You wrapped your fingers around the closest thing your hands could reach and flung it at him. A small ‘umph’ left his lips when the object landed square in the middle of his chest. Without sparing him a glance, you stood up and moved towards the door of your room.

Loki rubbed the spot where you had hit him and craned his neck to look you. “That actually hurt, (Y/n), I’m afraid this means you owe me another kiss.” He taunted, his eyes glinting mischievously.

You pulled the door open and glared daggers at him. “You’re an asshole.” You spat before walking through the doorway and slamming the door shut behind you.

“You can’t deny it, (Y/n)! You enjoyed yourself!”

You felt yourself flush red at his words, you wheeled yourself around to retort to him for the last time before speeding away. “Shut up!”

You knew it wouldn’t take long for him to find you. Curse him and his abilities.


End file.
